The invention relates generally to transfer devices for moving workpieces progressively through a series of work stations in a machine. More particularly, the invention is an improved form of the transfer device of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,241, issued Nov. 3, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,637, issued Jan. 14, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,845, issued Apr. 22, 1980.
As in the case of the earlier devices described in the above-mentioned patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, the transfer device of this invention is primarily adapted and preeminently suited for use with presses and the like. It operates basically in the same manner as such predecessor transfer devices but incorporates significant changes and modifications that permit it to operate at significantly higher speeds without excessive destructive vibrations. The invention further incorporates various features that make the device lighter and easier to install, as well as providing a more open construction which eliminates or minimizes obstructions of the work stations thus permitting greater utilization of the press area than was previously available.